Across worlds and strange friends
by Russia Fey
Summary: ALL STORIES ON HIATUS BECAUSE LAPTOP BROKE. Best Friends, Ivy Senkara and Ace McShepherd, materialize in the world of Hetalia! Not only do they discover first love, but a power that makes the laws of physics seem like only suggestions. What will Ivy and Ace do with these new powers? Not even time can tell. Rated T for kissing , suggestive language, violence, and I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 When you wish on a shower**

(Authors note: This is my first fan fiction, so please excuse any bad grammar or misspellings.)

I grabbed a soda from my mini fridge, running my hand through my short dark-brown hair. I cracked it open and sat back down at my desk to contemplate where Germany's erogenous zone was. I tapped the eraser of my pencil on my chin, only to doodle England in the margin of the paper, naked. After thoroughly studying the drawing, I turned my head to a pair of feet sticking out from under my queen sized bed. The feet belonged to my best friend, Ace McShepherd (her real name is Ascellaca, but she hates being called that.) Although Ace is a year older then me, I am actually taller then her by three inches. But you can't tell because Ace has a bright orange rat's nest for hair. The only thing more striking then her hair is her mismatched silver/green eyes. I've always wanted eyes like that, my eyes are just a boring blueish gray. Once I told her that and the next morning a piece of white and a piece of green paper were taped to my eyelids, I smiled at the memory.

I took my naked drawing and filed it in a very thick folder titled "Nudes of Hetalia". In case you haven't figured it out, me and Ace are HUGE Hetalia fans. We've seen every episode, watched "Paint it White" over 500 times, and we both have a complete collection of every character as hand stitched dolls that we made for each others 18th and 19th birthdays. We're pretty much obsessed.

"Ivy! Where is my Prussia doll?" called Ace, from the dusty underneath of my huge bed.

"I think it's on top of the T.V. Wait, why do you need it? You hate Prussia." I walked up to her feet poking out from under the bed. She dragged herself out and held up a firecracker and some duck tape.

"I want to sacrifice the ugly thing to the wish gods so our wishes will come true tonight!" she stated matter of factly, I could only facepalm at Ace's randomness. I picked up the Prussia doll.

"Ace," I said, disregarding the fact that, I too, would like to burn the felt doll. "I think we should refrain from setting anything on fire tonight. Also, I thought you would want to keep it intact for that creepy spedo photo shoot fetish you have with your doll collection."

She glared at me and grabbed the doll.

"It's not a fetish." she grumbled "I sell the photos online to desperate fangirls. You know that."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, midnight. Only three more hours until the meteor shower started.

"Wishing on a meteor shower, this must be one of your best ideas yet, Ace."

"But of course, darling." Ace struck a pose and raised one eyebrow at me. And, of course, I burst into laughter at her flawless imitation of France.

"Ace!" I giggled "Don't act like that frog, you might catch his creepy!"

"Whatever, but I warn you, don't let the England doll out of your sight!"

I faked horror and snatched my Iggy doll from the desk and clutched him to my chest. I picked up Ace's Russia doll threateningly.

"Don't make me throw him out the window!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch season two with me." I grinned wickedly

"Well, ok. But you must give Ivan back!"

"Fine." I tossed her the doll and popped the Hetalia disk into my computer, and two hours later we were laughing and singing the ending song, marukaite chikyuu. After that we ended up playing with the Hetalia dolls till three a.m., and we would have for another hour probably if I had not looked at the clock.

I gestured for Ace to come to the window, clutching my chibi England doll, I waited. Then, a light streaked across the sky, and it was gone.

"O.K. Ace." I whispered as the second meteor shot by. "Time to wish."

We both closed our eyes and wished, I wished for what I have always dreamed of: To travel to the world of Hetalia. After five minutes of projecting our wishes into the universe, the shower ended. We both climbed into my bed and fell asleep, but that's when things got weird.


	2. Were off to the world meeting!

(Authors note. Sorry for the wait, school. Also, I'd like to mention that in future fanfictions I will have my OCs (Ivy and Ace) as part of the stories, but it will not be in relation the this story. Thank you.)

I awoke uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. Like, sleeping on a table uncomfortable. I heard murmuring, I didn't open my eyes, but I listened.

"Who are those two girls? Ve~" one voice asked

"I don' know, but ze brown 'aired one is pretty, what do you think Angleterre?" a French voice answered.

"Shut up you frog." a British voice snapped at the French voice.

"I need to check on something, I'll be back in a minute." one Russian voice said, the sound of fading footsteps followed.

"Do you think we should wake them aru?" Chinese?

"I'm not sure, the red headed one looks dangerous." German!?

Could it be? I was afraid to hope, but, could it be? I tentatively opened my eyes, and there they were, all Axis and Allies standing around me and Ace. Me and Ace were lying on the big table in the center of the world meeting room. I suddenly sat up and some of the countries jumped, they looked at me expectantly. I struggled for something to say, but, all I could choke out was "Ace". At the sound of her name, she sat up and looked around her, I waited for the explosion.

"No way...NO FREAKING WAY! Ivy Senkara do you have any idea where we are!? This is Hetalia! We are in the world of Hetalia, this is the best. thing. ever! Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" Ace shouted as she shook my shoulders violently, making me drop my chibi Pirate!England plush doll. I quickly picked it up, after Ace let me go. I looked at the confused faces of the characters I idolized for so long, and I was a bit embarrassed. Why? Because I realized that we were not only making fools of ourselves, but that we were still in our night clothes. Ace was holding her plush Russia doll in her oversized Dora The Explorer "Yes We Can" T-shirt with way-to-short-shorts and I was hugging my Pirate!England doll in my hand stitched flying mint bunny pajamas. I had to make them by hand because of two reasons: One, you can't exactly find flying mint bunny PJ's at Wall mart. Two, despite my svelte figure, I have been cursed by having the biggest breasts you will ever see. I mean, even Ukraine couldn't compare to me, and I hate it. Ace continued to vocalize her excitement as I sent a apologetic look to the countries that were now being forced to listen to Ace's overexcited shouting. I placed my hand on Ace's shoulder, she paused.

"Ace, I think you should save the yelling for when there are no ear drums at risk." Ace pouted but sat quietly. I turned to the nations,

"Salut, my name is Ivy and this is my slightly crazy best friend, Ace. Sorry about any damages Ace may have caused to your ears."

"Salut? Oh honhonhon! I did not realize you spoke French madam." Said a certain pervert, big mistake. I felt my face flush red as my rage built up.

"You shouldn't have said that, now you've made her ma-a-ad" Ace said in a sing-song voice. I nodded, glaring at the French man.

"Sorry to rain on your parade _France_" I spat his name "but I'll have you know that I have nothing, _nothing_ in common with you. And I don't speak French, I never have and I never will. I only speak _Canadian_." I crossed my arms, feeling better now that France looked a little pale.

"Really?" whispered the voice I knew all too well. I spun around to see a blue eyes man holding a polar bear. A Cheshire Cat grin spread across my face.

"CANADA!" I screamed as I glomped the poor Canadian.

"Maple!" he whisper-shouted as we tumbled to the ground. Ace burst out laughing at the spectacle I was making of myself.

"Ivy, since when were _you_ the one to glomp anime characters? That's a bit unlike you." I shrugged, getting off the blushing Canada.

"I guess since I realized that they are all 20% hotter in real life then on a screen, or in plush" I leaned on a table, repeatedly tossing my Pirate!England doll in the air and catching it.

England stepped up to me, I glanced at him with what I hoped was a neutral expression.

"Those pajamas, is that fl-err, did you, make them?" He stammered. I glanced at my sleeve, realizing how strange it must be for him to see flying mint bunnies on some random girl's sleepwear.

I was about to answer when Ace stuffed a wad of cash in my face.

"Look, Ivy, It's mon-ey! Let's go buy new clothes!" I pushed the wad away, uncertain of where she obtained the large amount of twenty dollar bills.

"Do I want to know where you got that?"

"Nope!" She shook her head.

"O.K. then let's go." We started to head for the door, when a pair of large hands grabbing our shirt collars stopped us. I craned my neck around to see who it was, Not surprisingly, it was Germany

"OK" Germany said, placing us in chairs, "time to explain how you got here, and who's money is that?" Ace smirked at Germany, holding up a credit card. He looked extremely angry when he realized the credit card was his. I sighed at Ace's showing off of her pick-pocketing skills.

"I will explain what I can," I started, "So, last night me and my friend, Ace wished on a meteor shower. This is probably what caused-" I stopped, Ace was sitting still, which meant only one thing. I followed her eye-line to the door.

"Oh no, not good." I whispered. Ace suddenly screeched as she leaped across the table and power hugged/crashed into Russia, who was unfortunate as to have walked into the room at that moment. He didn't fall over or anything, but he was still rather surprised. Ace looped her arms around Russia's neck and said,

"You become one with mother Ace da?" I face palmed, of course Ace had say that in the _worst _Russian accent I have ever heard, even from her!

"Ace, you sound like Bellaruse! Don't scare the poor Russian, for goodness sakes!"

"No!" Ace snarled, "He is mine, _mine_, don't any of you dare come near him! I called dibs so back off!"

"Ace! Get off him now!" I half yelled at her. She started to protest, but Russia grabbed her by the collar and set her on the ground. I sighed, can't I have just five minutes of normal? I could hear France and England starting to bicker and Ace was cheering them on, so I took that as a no. I sighed again, this is going to be one hell of a long day.


	3. Ace's prank bonanza part 1

**Chapter 3 Ace's prank bonanza **

(Authors note. I hope everyone likes the story so far, cookies to anyone who got the mlp references in chapter 2. This chapter focuses mostly on Ivy trying to keep Ace from pranking the nations. Maybe a little romance somewhere? Read to find out!)

"So, Ace, when are you going to let everyone out of the girls bathroom?" I called to Ace from just outside the door, since Ace had discovered a hand gun someone had left on the table, she decided to play cops and crooks. Which is like cops and robbers, but with more dangerous situations. She had managed to find some rope to, so now she had China, Italy, Japan, Canada, and Sealand(who had shown up at the worst possible time) as her hostages. I decided it would be best to just wait her out, and it worked. After about an hour of me, England, Germany, Russia, and America all sitting around waiting for Ace to get board with her game, she let everyone go. However, she refused to give up the gun, she claimed it was for safety, but no one really bought it. We all sat down to discuss where we would be staying. Ace, obliviously, wanted to stay with Russia, but Russia had realized how dangerous Ace was and practically begged me to make Ace change her mind. I tried to suggest that we stay with England, which he thought was the smartest idea, but Ace was afraid of food poisoning.

"Come on Ivy, England can cook like you can sing!" I took slight offense to that!

"I can sing just fine, thank you very much!"

"Prove it,"Ace smirked, "If you really can sing, I'll let you make us stay where ever you want." I sighed, it's not like I can't sing, I just feel so awkward about it. But I really want to stay with England.

"Fine, but Ace, you will pay for making me do this." I stood up and cleared my thought,

"Twas brillig, and slthy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the boorogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bit, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird and The frumious Bandersnatch!

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

'And has thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

A frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

He chorlted in his joy.

Twas brillig, and slthy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the boorogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

Everyone was staring at me, not one of them had thought that I could recite the Lewis Carroll poem Jabberwocky. But I think England felt a bit arrogant because Alice in Wonderland was written in England. I sat down blushing, then, I noticed that Ace was looking at England, no, more like she was staring at him as if he were made of chocolate covered white rice(hey, don't diss it till you've tried it!). England noticed the staring to.

"Um, Ace, you're staring at me? Is something wrong?" Ace leaned closer, her nose almost touching his. I held my breath.

"Where the hell is my letter to Hogwarts?" England looked at Ace like she was crazy, and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Ace!" I groaned, "Don't harass him like that! He has never heard of 100 ways to irritate England, so don't joke around as if he does!"

"Yes _mother_." Ace rolled her eyes. England kept looking back and forth between us, knowing he was missing something but not knowing exactly what.

*Le magical time skip because I'm too lazy to wright the seen*

"Ivy, Ivy wake up. I need to talk to yoooou." I opened my eyes, and there was Ace. We were both on a plane, where? To England of course! England was a few rows behind us. I didn't mind flying or anything, but Ace has never liked the idea of plains since we saw the movie, Snakes on a Plain. So she always ended up having panic attacks while I slept. Only this time she decided to wake me up, probably so I can distract her with meaningless conversation.

"What do you want to talk about, Ace?" She wrung her hands.

"Um, I-I don't know! What do you want t-to talk about?" I leaned my head back, thinking.

"How about you tell me about The Great Prank." She looked relieved.

"Ok, wait, that reminds me, I think I'll go on a little pranking spree with the nations. I have it all planed out! For starters, Switzerland gets a chocolate laxative cake, China gets a haircut and a new beard, Prussia shall find out just how uncomfortable it is to be on the unfortunate side of the vital regions invading, England gets to-" I stopped Ace there.

"Ace, you are not, I repeat, you are_ not_ going to prank England. You must promise me, Ace, that you wont prank him!" She sighed,

"Fine, I won't prank England, but Austria will not be pleased when he finds that I've hooked up some whoopie cushions to his piano." I sighed this will not be easy.


	4. Ace's prank bonanza part 2

(Authors note. Sorry about the wait, again, this chapter sorta foreshadows some very important parts of the story, and Ace talks England's ear off and then gets wailed on by an angry German! I might throw I a twist, but where? *shifty eyes* I bid thee good luck!)

*England P.O.V.*

When we got on the plane, I had hoped that I would get to sit next to Ivy. I really wanted to get to know her better, so I was a little disappointed that I was two rows behind them. But the lady in front of me slept the whole way, and the man in the next row kept leaving to go to the restroom. So I could at least hear them pretty well, I could hear Ace telling Ivy about some pranks she was going to pull on some of the other nations, it was a little scary. But I soon found myself only watching Ivy. She was just so beautiful, her choppy short brown hair, her dark gray eyes were like looking into an ocean. Her full red lips, I wanted to- My train of thought was then cut short by my phone ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, friend England." Russia?

"Hi, Russia, is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, is Ace still there?"

"Yes, do you want me to get her?"

"NO! I mean, no, I was just making sure, I have a really bad feeling about her. Please keep a close eye on her da?"

"Ok, I will."

"Thank you, goodby." the line went dead. I shrugged and put the phone back in my pocket, I wonder why Russia was afraid of Ace?

*Ivy's P.O.V.*

After we got off the plain, I had a pretty good idea of the hell Ace was going to bring down on the nations. I did manage to talk Ace out of some of her more extreme plans, like slipping Viagra in Japans tea. Even though that would have been really funny, it was still wrong. It wasn't until we were in England's car that Ace decided to try to inform him what shipping was.

"Ok so the word ship is derived from the word relationship, so shipping is where fans of a show, Hetalia for example, pair two characters as a couple. Both me and Ivy have different fave ships, I like PrussiaXCanada, GreeseXJapan, and SwedenXFinland. Ivy on the other hand like GermanyXItaly, USUK, and-"

England hit the brakes, hard. He spun around to face us, a look of shock and horror plastered on his face.

"Please tell me that USUK is not what I think it is." I shrunk back in my seat, damn Ace and her big mouth.

"Um, it's not?" I offered, Ace only laughed.

"What Ivy is refraining from saying, is that USUK is the romantic pairing of you, England, and America. I've seen some of the USUK fanfictions that Ivy reads, it's pretty steamy stuff. In fact, the only thing I've seen her read that was more hot then the USUK was some GermanyXItaly, but that was a while back. But you should see the stuff she writes, it's mostly Demon America and Angel Britten, it's good stuff." My face was buried in my hands, how could she say all that? I wanted to die right then and there, or at least just disappear.

"Ace," I whispered, "please just shut up, I think England might need brain bleach." Ace laughed again, she really found my pain funny I guess. England had started driving again, his face was beet red, I wonder what he was thinking about? I kinda did and didn't want to know.

"Hey, Ivy?" Ace poked my shoulder, I gave her the death glare. "I want your opinion on something, don't you think it would be funny to show all the other nations some crack ship fanfics about them?"

*Le magical time skip to England's house*

"So where do me and Ivy sleep?" Ace asked the moment we got out of the car, both me and England where practically dead on our feet after being forced to listen to Ace's insistent ranting about shipping and pranks for the past hour. England rubbed his eyes, thinking, he led us inside. It was a really big house, even bigger then me and Ace's house, and our house was huge.

"So, my room it down that hall on the right, and the guest room is on the left. You two can stay there I guess." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in sharing a room with lady snores-a-lot over there, so I'll just crash on the couch here." and with that I flopped onto said couch and started to fall a sleep. But Ace grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the door.

"Now is not the time for sleep, Ivy, I need you to help me with my pranks! People trust blue-eyes brunettes more then split eyed red-heads!"

"Noooo, must sleeeeep."

"Come oooon!"

"Noooo!"

"Will you people please just shut up!" Someone shouted, we all looked to see a slender man with dark red hair walk into the room. He was smoking a cigar. England showed obvious disgust at the cancer creating stick.

"Ireland, would you please get rid of that thing, you know I hate indoor smoking." Ireland ignored him.

"Who's the pretty little Irish girl?" I noticed Ace's face go red with rage, though if you didn't know Ace like I did you could have thought it was embarrassment, and Ireland did.

"What's and pretty yong darlin like you doing at my stuffy little brother's house? You should come over to my place, you can even bring your other friend with you." I knew Ace could hold her temper when she wanted to, but even I would tell him off, so what I'm wondering is how on earth is she not ripping his head off? I found out a moment later.

"Ever heard of the Lucky Card Thief?" Ireland nodded "I know 'em, very well." Ireland's eyes went wide and he took a step back, then turned and scurried, that's right he scurried out the house. I turned to Ace,

"Who is the Lucky Card Thief?"

"Oh, just a simple thief I met in Ireland once." Ace then grabbed my are and led me off to her world of pranks.

*another magical time skip*

"Ace, this is not going to work, there is no way it will ever work!" I whispered to Ace from our hiding places in the bushes in front of Germany's house. Don't ask how we got here, I don't really know myself, but Ace had already set up an elaborate prank for Germany. I feared for his safety.

"Don't worry, Ivy, this is going the be epic! And we can go get some pasta afterwards!" I scowled, how dare she exploit my love of pasta! I almost left her to go back to England's place, almost.

"I want mushroom ravioli." Ace smiled.

"Deal."

*Another magical time skip so you can use your imaginations*

I took another bite of my delicious, and expensive, mushroom ravioli, savoring the unique and wonderful flavors. Ace sat across from me, she held a ice pack to the painful looking bump on top of her head. Her "Master Plan" as she called it had failed miserably. And now, she seemed to actually be regretting the prank she pulled on Germany. I met her eyes,

"Does it seem to harsh to say I told you so?" Ace sighed, she started to say something but was cut off by the throbbing pain in her scull. I shook my head and speared another square of fungus filled pasta. Then, I sensed someone near by, I glanced over my shoulder to see none other then Belarus walk into the pasta shop. She looked extremely uncomfortable, so I waved to her. She walked over to us and sat down.

"Hello Belarus, what brings you here?" She scowled at the table,

"My big bruder Russia wants me to keep an eye on you two." I tilted my head,

"Us? Why? I didn't think Ace scared him that bad at the world meeting." She shrugged,

"I don't know. He only said to keep an eye on the red headed one, and I will always be there for my big bruder." The red headed one? Why does Russia want his psycho little sister to watch Ace? I will have to think about this some more later.

"Well, since your here, would you like to ave lunch with us? Ace is buying." Ace glared at me, but Belarus declined and left the shop. I finished off my ravioli and me and Ace went back to England's house. The entire way, I pondered why Russia and Belarus to keep an eye on Ace. I couldn't think of anything that made sense so I decided to leave the subject alone until something new comes up.

(Authors note. Yes, I know I'm evil for not writing any pranks, but next we are going to have some Ivy and England fluff! No, we really will this time! And we get our first taste of the mysterious powers mentioned in the description!)


	5. First kiss gone horribly wrong

_Russia Fey: Hello my wonderful fans! I wanted to mention that I had some help writing this chapter by a very good friend of mine! The Italy Sister, also known as Shayla! Care to say something Shayla?_

_The Italy Sister: I just want to thank you for including me in this story and letting me help out. There's something so inspiring about two geeky girls writing fanfictions together. _

_Russia Fey: You got that right! Do you want to give our fans any spoilers?_

_The Italy Sister: Well, let's just say someone almost gets a first kiss. ALMOST. But she kinda ruins it. _

_Russia Fey: Yes she does, yes she does. AND the mysterious powers you've all been waiting for are going to make their first appearance! _

_The Italy Sister: I can see it now! Russia Fey and The Italy Sister, a dynamic author duo! We SO rock! Thanks for reading, guys, and don't forget to check out MY fanfictions too! _

_Russia Fey: I'm sure they won't! That's it from us, now read!_

That night I couldn't sleep, not from worry, from the fact that the couch is extremely uncomfortable. Yes, I actually decided to sleep on the couch. So I wandered around England's house for awhile, then I found a balcony on the second floor that looked over a river. I leaned on the stone railing, trying to figure out what type of stone it was. Limestone is too heavy for a balcony, it might be marble. I stared down into the dark swirling waters below. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see England walking toward me. In the moonlight, he looks almost godly, and walks towards me with a sort of agility that makes him sexy. His eyes graze over me, and he gives a smile that's half-shy, half-flirty.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asks teasingly. I look at him slowly, a sudden exhaustion flooding over me. The excitement of everything comes down on me in a wave, and I suddenly feel weary and beaten-down.

"No." I say. "There's just too much going on...it's hard to relax."

He nods at me as if he understands, moving closer. Soon, his arm is touching mine, and I can smell the slight peppermint-y scent of his clothes. He runs a hand through his hair, mussing it just a bit, and gives me a look I can't describe. His smoky, emerald eyes look deep into mine, sending a shiver down my back. Then he takes my hand and suddenly pulls me close to him, enveloping me in his arms. He brushes back the wispy bangs from my face, his hands soft and warm.

"England I-" He placed one finger on my lips, instantly silencing me.

"Shh, don't speak."

He leaned closer, he was going to kiss me! I leaned closer to him. Our eyes locked, and his face angled towards mine.

But, obviously, my foot slipped and my face smacked into his shoulder. Humiliating as it was, it must not have been enough for the cosmos because, we both toppled over the railing and plummeted into the river below. I sunk below the water, I was always a poor swimmer, it was so dark that I didn't know where the surface was. My lungs screamed for air as I lost consciousness.

*England's P.O.V.*

She was impossibly beautiful, even when she almost brought us to our deaths. Her hair fanned around her face, and her hands were outstretched as if she were trying to reach me, but couldn't. In the murky gloom of the water, she appeared almost angelic. The moonlight filtered through the water and submerged her in a silvery glow.

But something was terribly wrong. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and quickly dove down to save her. I could feel the current trying to tug me away. My lungs felt ready to explode. I grabbed her hand, pulling her slowly to the surface. She had to be okay. She had to be.

Even as she lay in my arms, coughing and sputtering, I felt a great rush of relief. She suddenly opened her eyes, blinking as if she didn't know where she was. Her blue eyes met mine. Then, as she pulled me in, she enveloped me in a kiss I never wanted to end.

As she leaned her head on my shoulder, soaked and freezing, I had never felt more content in my life.

"I love you." I whispered.

*Ivy's P.O.V.*

My mind went hazy, England loved me, I couldn't breath. Then I realized, I really couldn't breath! I griped his shoulders, struggling for air. His eyes went wide, his face illuminated by a yellow glow. Wait, yellow glow? I looked down at myself to find that my body was radiating a soft golden yellow light. I would have gasped had I been able to inhale. My head was suddenly force down by an unseen force as a large quantity of water spilled from my lungs. When my lungs were finally empty, I took a few deep breaths. England was looking at me half-confused, but just shook his head and smiled. A cute smile that had just the right amount of sweetness.

I looked at him, suddenly remembering I was tired. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let him carry me back up to the house. As he tucked me in like a little kid, he kissed me softly.

"Get some sleep, okay?" he said, smoothing my hair back. I smiled.

"Okay." I whispered.

Then, he slowly made his way out the door, looking back at me one last time. I blushed. He loved me! England LOVED me! And he kissed me! Twice! The door closed with a click and I rolled over in bed, replaying the feeling of England's kiss over and over again. What a night.

_Russia Fey: I hope you all love the chapter! I do want to add that The Italy Sister did write a lot of the romance, but I mostly wrote the whole magic thing. The Italy Sister, do you want to add any closing notes?_

_The Italy Sister: Well, Russia, I just wanted to thank you again for this experience. I loved writing the romantic parts, it felt so REAL. If you guys want to see more of my stuff, give me some suggestions! I don't have any fanfictions on my channel yet, so I'm open for ideas. If you want to see some more of Italy Sister, let me know, please!_


	6. not a chapter

A note to all my readers, I'm not going to be able to update Across Words and Strange Friends for awhile. So I want to let you all know that I now have a new story for you all to read! It tells a bit more about Ivy and Ace's home life and, believe it or not, I was writing this story before I started AWSF. So you all can go read that while I try to keep working on AWSF. Goodby for now!


End file.
